The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and an electronic device, and particularly to a technology effective for application to transmission of a high-frequency signal.
There has heretofore been known a structure having adopted a coaxial cable as high-speed signal transmission means. A semiconductor package (semiconductor device) of a PGA (Pin Grid Array) type makes use of a coaxial cable as a signal transmission path extending in its thickness direction between a part packaging surface of a multilayered wiring board and its back surface (see the following patent document 1, for example).
There has been also known one wherein a coaxial cable is used in an optical communication apparatus (see the following non-patent document 1, for example).
Patent document 1:
Unexamined Patent Publication No. Hei 5(1993)-167258 (FIG. 1)
Non-patent document 1:
“Various Characteristics of 565 Mb/s Optical Transmitter Using DFB-LD” by Shoichi Hanaya, Katsuyoshi Karasawa, Kichi Yamashita, and Minoru Maeda, National Meeting of Communication, Optical and Radio Departments, Published in Sep. 3, 1986 (Showa 61) (pp 2-170, FIG. 2)